Nearby Town/Bookstore/Teen Fiction
Book store/Teen Fiction This is the teen fiction aisle, where you can find books and add your favorites into the inventory. Categories A *The Alchemyst by Scott, Michael *The Angel Experiment by Patterson, James *Angel by Patterson, James *Awakened: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast B *Best Friends For Never by Harrison, Lisi *Bratfest at Tiffany's by Harrison, Lisi *Breaking Dawn by Meyer, Stephanie *Brisingr by Paolini, Christopher *Betrayed: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Burned: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Beautiful dead:book one jonas by Eden Maguire C *Catching Fire by Collins, Suzanne *The Chamber of Secrets by Rowling, J.K. *The Clique by Harrison, Lisi *City of Bones :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Ashes :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Glass :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Fallen Angels :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Lost Souls :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *Clockwork Angel: The Infernal Devices by Clare, Cassandra *Clockwork Prince: The Infernal Devices by Clare, Cassandra *Clockwork Princess: The Infernal Devices by Clare, Cassandra *Crossed by Condie, Ally *Chosen: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast D *The Deathly Hallows by Rowling J.K. *Delirium by Oliver, Lauren *Demons and Druids by Patterson, James *Divergent by Roth, Veronica *Destined: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Dragon's Oath: House of Night Novella by P.C & Kristen Cast * Dragon Rider by Funke, Cornelia E *Eclipse by Meyer, Stephanie *Eldest by Paolini, Christopher *Eragon by Paolini, Christopher F *Fablehaven by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven, Rise of the Evening Star by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven, Grip of the Shadow Plague by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven, Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven, Keys to the Demon Prison by Mull, Brandon *The Fellowship of the Ring by Tolkien, J.R.R *Flyte by Sage, Angie *The Final Warning by Patterson, James *Fang by Patterson, James *The Forbidden Games by Smith, L. J. *The Fault in our Stars by Green, John *The Fledgling Handbook 101 by P.C & Kristen Cast *Fate, by Hocking, Amanda *Flutter by Hocking, Amanda G *The Goblet of Fire by Rowling J.K. *The Golems Eye by Stround, Jonathan *Go Ask Alice by Anonymous H-I *Halo by Adornetto, Alexandra *Hades by Adornetto, Alexandra *Heaven by Adornetto, Alexandra *The Hunger Games by Collins, Suzanne *The Half-Blood Prince by Rowling J.K. *The Hobbit by Tolkien, J.R.R. *The Hunted by Banks, L.A. *Heart on a Chain by Cindy C Bennett *Hunted: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Hidden: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *I Am Number Four by Lore, Pittacus *Inheritance by Paolini, Christopher *Inkheart by Funke, Cornelia *Inkspell by Funke, Cornelia *Inkdeath by Funke, Cornelia J K *The Kill Order by Dashner, James L *The Lost World by Doyle, Arthur Conan *Lenobia's Vow: House of Night Novella by P.C & Kristen Cast *The Lost Files by Pittacus Lore *Letters to Elise, by Hocking, Amanda M *The Magician by Scott, Michael *Max by Patterson, James *Magyk by Sage, Angie *Mockingjay by Collins, Suzanne *Matched by Condie, Ally *The Maze Runner by Dashner, James *Marked: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *My Blood Approves by Hocking, Amanda N *The Necromancer by Scott, Michael *New Moon by Meyer, Stephanie *Neferet's Curse: House of Night Novella by P.C & Kristen Cast O *The Order of the Phoenix by Rowling, J.K. P *Pandemonium by Oliver, Lauren *Point Blanc by Horowitz, Anthony *The Prisoner of Azkaban by Rowling, J.K. *Ptolemy's Gate by Stround, Jonathan *Physik by Sage, Angie *The Power of Six by Pittacus Lore Q *Queste Sage, Angie R *Requiem by Oliver, Lauren *The Return of the King by Tolkien, J.R.R. *The Rise of Nine by Pittacus Lore S *Sealed With a Diss, by Harrison, Lisi *The Sorceror's Stone by Rowling, J.K. *The Sorceress by Scott, Michael *Syren by Sage, Angie *School's Out - Forever by James Patterson *Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports by James Patterson *Sleeping Freshmen Never Lie by David Lubar T *The Two Towers by Tolkien, J.R.R *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magicians Nephew by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and His Boy by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle by Lewis, C. S. *Trylle Trilogy: Switched by Hocking, Amanda *Trylle Trilogy: Torn by Hocking, Amanda *Trylle Trilogy: Ascend by Hocking, Amanda *Twilight by Meyer, Stephanie *Tempted: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *The Book Thief by Markus Zusack *Tuck Everlasting by Babbit, Nataile U *Untamed: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Unwind by Neal Sheman V W *The Warlock by Scott, Michael *Watch the Skies by Patterson James *Witch & Wizard by Patterson, James *Will Grayson, Will Grayson by Green, John *Wisdom, by Hocking, Amanda X Y Z ---- Category:Nearby Town